


Sorry I kidnapped you, I'm mad at your brother

by Princeofflies



Series: Dapperstache Stories [22]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: I forgot how god awful I am at tagging, Kidnapping, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Mind Reading, Talking, bit of nonconsent, y'all we finally got a dapperstache tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: Basiclly Wilford kidnaps Jameson becasue Anti made him mad.
Relationships: Jameson Jackson/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, dapperstache
Series: Dapperstache Stories [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930654
Kudos: 15





	Sorry I kidnapped you, I'm mad at your brother

Warnings: Kidnapping, elements of nonceonsent. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yer kinda cute."

Jameson raised an eyebrow. "Well, you are," Wilford said grinning at him. Jameson had no idea where they were. He was sitting in a chair with his arms tied behind his back. He knew he had been kidnapped, it had happened before, but this was different. This time he knew the man. Well knew him from Antis stories. Jameson took a deep breath, he always made the best of the situation he was in. Everything would be fine. "Don't talk much."

Jameson smiled at him. Wilford frowned and carefully approached him. "You know usually when I do this, people start to beg for their life. Bit boring really. Nice to have a change of pace." Jameson nodded and watched Wilford drag another chair over. He sat down and leaned close to Jameson. "So anything?"

Jameson shook his head, blushing. He tugged at his wrists and gave Wilford an apologetic smile. "Wait." Wilford gasped. "Oh shit, you're deaf!"

Jameson rolled his eyes. "No. What did Anti tell me?" he tapped his moustache in thought. He grinned and snapped his fingers. "Mute?"

Jameson nodded. Wilford pumped his fist in the air. "Yes. I was right." Wilford grinned. "I think I have a solution to that."

Jameson tilted his head to the side. He pressed back against the chair when Wilford stood up grinning at him. "I'm not going to hurt you now."

Jameson looked up at him and gulped. The maniac pressed his forehead against Jamesons. Jameson stared into his pink eyes as Wilford's grin widened. He pressed his lips against Jamesons. Jameson froze as Wilford deepened the kiss. Wilford pulled away and grinned at him. "You good?"

Jameson shook his head glared at him. _'What the fuck?'_

"You curse?"

Jamesons eyes widened. "You have a pretty voice. You sound British with a hint of Irish. It's cute"

Jameson gaped at him. ' _You can hear me?'_

"Yep!"

Jameson nodded. _'Did you need to kiss me?'_

"Don't know. It's more fun that way. Don't you agree?"

Jameson blushed. _'You could have asked.'_

Wilford froze. "Shit I'm sorry. That was a dick move for me." Wilford giggled. "I always forget." Jameson looked away.

_'So why did you kidnap me?'_

"I'm mad at Anti and I heard that you're close to him." Wilford sat back in his chair. "So tell me about yourself."

_'Oh, I'm afraid I'm rather boring.'_

"Nonsense." Wilford cried.

_'I'm rather bookish. Again I'm rather boring. A lover of tea and books. A rather bland ego. Though I wasn't made for much.'_

Wilford tilted his head. "So how long till someone gets you?" he asked, changing the subject quickly. He wanted the mute ego to get his smile back.

Jameson laughed and Wilford's breath caught. _'You'll be stuck with me for a while.'_

"Aw, I'm sure they'll come for you," Wilford said sympathetically.

Jameson frowned. _'It might take them a few days. I don't come out of my room much.'_

"I thought all you septiceyes were all social butterflies."

_'I'm not.'_

Wilford chuckled. "You know I like you."

Jameson smiled at him. _'You seem like a fine fellow.'_

Wilford clapped, a grin still on his face. "I'm gonna untie you. I don't think you'll hurt me."

Jameson nodded. _'I don't think I would be able to if I wanted.'_ He looked at Wilford's gun. _'I would prefer to have my body bulletless if you wouldn't mind.'_

Wilford clicked his tongue. "Oh, Jamesy. I wouldn't hurt you." He leaned over Jameson and wrapped his arms around him.

_'Is this necessary?'_

"Of course!"

Jameson grumbled into Wilford's chest as he cut his arms free. Wilford pulled away and Jameson shook his hands. He glared at the faint marks on his wrists. _'I've always hated those.'_

"What?"

 _'Nothing.'_ Jameson's voice was quick in Wilford's mind.

"Oh has my bluejay been tied up before?"

Jameson rubbed his wrists and rolled his eyes. ' _You haven't done any research.'_

"I know you're important to Anti," Wilford said, shrugging.

_'Because I'm his puppet.'_

Wilford's smile vanished. "Puppet?"

Jameson stood up and walked past him. _'Do you have an idea where we are?'_

Wilford's smile returned. "Nope! Found it and shot the people in it. They'll wake up in a bit."

Jameson nodded at him. _'You've put them in compromising positions so when they wake up it will be hard to explain?'_ Wilford nodded. _'You seem the type of person.'_

Jameson was no fool, he knew they were dead. Though with his many sessions with Anti he knew a little about the pink man. Mostly though Anti's complaining. Which he did rather a lot right before he-

"I brought wine."

Jameson turned and smiled at him, snapping out of his thoughts. _'Well, then it seems I might have a reason to stay.'_

"I've kidnapped you, you have to stay with me."

_'Not if I escape.'_

"I'll shoot you." Jameson gulped. "Just kidding. I wouldn't hurt a pretty thing like you." Wilford crossed over to Jameson and placed a sloppy kiss on his forehead. "How long until the Septiceyes come?"

_'It could be a day or two. Or an hour.'_

"Eh, that's enough time to get drunk."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford woke up in the warehouse alone. He shook his head and looked around. He spotted a note and picked it up.

_Dear Wilford,_

_I do apologize for leaving while you were asleep. Jackie came to get me and he was very insistent that I come home. I meant to tell you in person but it seemed you needed sleep. I could not bear to wake you. If you wish to kidnap me again you know where to find me._

_Sincerely, Jameson Jackson_

Wilford grinned at the note. "Well, then I'll have to steal you away again Jameson Jackson."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all just relized I hadnt posted on here in a while. And guess what we finally got a dapperstache tag! Lets go!


End file.
